Project 1 is completed we expect a total of 4 manuscripts to be published reporting this data over the next year. Project 2 has completed data collection. Data analyses of samples collected will occur between October and December, and publication of these findings are expected in Spring 2018. Project 3 has begun data collection at 3 different training site with blast exposure within training requirements. We expect data collection to conclude by the end of 2018, and then blood, sweat and saliva samples would be analyzed in our laboratory following this. Project 4: We are now collaborating in the analyses of the subjects overtime, to examine biomarkers that change following high numbers of blast exposures